villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Kindred
The Kindred, also known as Franklin-stein's Monster is a character from Sleepy Hollow. It was created by Benjamin Franklin in order to fight the Headless Horseman using a corpse of a martyr and was raised from death by Ichab od and Abbie. However, it somehow turned evil and became an antagonist turned anti-hero of the Season 3's episode, "Kindred Spirits", after its long-time absence. History Pre-series With so many manslaughters and horror caused by the Horseman of Death, Franklin came up with an idea to create an invulnerable sentinal weapon to defeat the death. With Katrina Crane and her coven's help, Franklin managed to use a corpse of a deceased soldier to create the Kindred, yet the coven cannot raise it from death due to the lack of a body piece of the Death. Then, Franklin buried the Kindred underground. Season 2 As Ichabod came up with an idea to raise the Kindred in order to fight against the Horseman, using the Headless Horseman's Head, Abbie was unpleased and reluctantly followed him to find the undead warrior. Eventually, they found it. They put it near a cart beside the Headless Horseman's house, placed the Horseman's head on it. Then, Ichabod began to read the spell on Franklin's note for two times, when the Horseman aware of his head was close by and came out in blind fury. As the Horseman began to attack two Witnesses, Ichabod finished the spell and the Kindred awoke, slamming the Death from his horse. As they were fighting, Henry Parrish controlled his Horseman of War armor and arrived at them. As the War was chasing Abbie, the Kindred blocked his attack and saved Abbie from danger. Then, the Kindred ride o UndoKeyboard shortcut Ctrl+Zn a horse and escape, leaving the two Horsemen behind before somehow disappeared into the mist with no trace. Season 3 When the Kindred re-emerges and kills three couples and abducts Zoe, Ichabod and Abbie learn that the Kindred is becoming more human and wants a bride. They learn about the Kindress, which was created to have a calming influence on the Kindred. Ichabod recites the incantation to bring the Kindress to life while Sophia, Jenny, and Joe rescue Zoe. With the Kindress now alive, they watch as the Kindred and Kindress leave the area. Meanwhile, the Hidden One reacts angrily as his supposed asset leaves Sleepy Hollow with the Kindress, and then he destroys them both. Gallery sleepy-hollow-008-valentines.png|Battling the Healess Horseman Trivia *He is loosely based on Frankenstein's Monster, while the Kindress is based on Bride of Frankenstein. *In "Tempus Fugit", an unactivated Kindred was seen in Franklin's lab. *It is portrayed by Luke Smith in Season 2 and by Derek Mears in Season 3, the latter of whom also portrayed Jason Voorhees. **He is the third villain portrayed by Derek Mears in the series, right after the Golem and Moloch in two previous seasons. Navigation Category:Skeletons Category:Live Action Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Zombies Category:Mute Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Dark Knights Category:Sleepy Hollow Villains Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Possessed Objects Category:Military Category:Revived Category:Affably Evil Category:Monsters Category:Evil Creation Category:Horror Villains Category:Fantasy Villains Category:Dark Fantasy Villains Category:Nameless Category:Martial Artists Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Undead Category:One-Man Army Category:Rogues Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Redeemed Category:In Love Category:Tragic Category:Wrathful Category:Deceased Category:Insecure Category:Kidnapper Category:Homicidal Category:Murderer Category:Sentient Weapons